


The First Kiss

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, New Relationship, Shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the third day for you and Benedict, wonder how the night will go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss

May i want a one shot about ben and her girlfriends first kiss. Is it possible for you to make a shy benedict?? :)  
_________________________________

"Why am I so nervous?" You ask yourself while standing in front of your floor to ceiling mirror. You were dress in a beautiful red Alexander McQueen Scuba Sheath dress that was sure to wow Benedict. You paired your dress with a pair of black Saint Laurent Jane Sandals. Ben was on his way to pick you up for your third date, just a little over four weeks ago you both met at a charity event in central London and hit it off right away. 

*ding dong* the door bell sounded from the hall, it was sure to be Ben. 

"Coming!" You called from the stairs and grabbed your clutch from the table in the hall. Once downstairs you straightened yourself out. "Hi." You say, your voice a near squeak when you see Ben standing there looking dapper as ever. 

"Hello" he replied in his deep velvet voice as he smiled. "You look amazing." He looked over you before settling his eyes on yours once again, sending shivers down your spine.

"So do you! Thanks for asking me out again." You smiled and then scolded yourself for saying such a thing, thanking someone for taking you out again? Wtf you thought. 

"Thanks for going out with me again. Are you ready?" Ben asked and held his arm out for you to take. You linked your arms and closed the door behind you, locking it and getting helped down the stairs to the waiting car running in the street in front of your flat. 

"Where are we going this evening?" You asked. 

"A nice members only club in the theater district. They serve great wine." Ben helped you into the black town car. 

"Yummy, I look forward to it."   
*********

"Dinner is delicious Benedict, thank you. The wine is amazing. I must come here more often. It's a good thing I know a member." You smiled, Ben smiled back. 

"Just say the word and I'll take you every time. I enjoy the company, especially if it's the company of a beautiful woman such as yourself." Ben smirked and reached his arm across the table for your hand. You took his and he held it lightly like he was afraid he'd crush your hand of he held it any tighter than this. 

"You know what, I love your looks of course, your talent, that goes without saying, but I love your flattery and manners, you know how to make a woman swoon." 

"I guess I learned something from family and friends over the years, probably has something to do with a childhood at Harrow also." Ben chuckled. "Tell me more about yourself, I can never get enough of your story. You'll find I'm an incredible listener." 

"Well, you know almost everything about me." You laugh.

"I haven't heard much about your Cambridge university years." Ben grinned, undoubtedly looking for some funny or embarrassing stories. 

"Are you looking for something to taunt me about?" You both laugh. 

"Maybe...maybe I just want to find out more about you. Your stories will let me get to know you better."

"Well you may be very disappointed to hear I spent four years studying my arse off so I could graduate with a perfect GPA. I didn't party and I didn't misbehave. I was rather boring..." You said with a straight face. "You'd also be interesting in knowing I took a few years of drama in university as well." You laughed. 

"You were joking?" Ben laughed.

"Well I did get a perfect GPA but I admit I partied a LOT. Once my room mate and I organized a dorm party and we all had our dorms open and the party was in the halls and in the rooms, loud music, lots of beer, and probably more than a few unfavorable things were smoked by some. I'm not that wild anymore but I still do like to have a good time." You laughed remembering all those funny moments.

"I knew that somewhere in there was a party girl. I like to party too, did and still do. I love to dance, I'm not the best by no means but I love getting down on the dance floor." 

"Mmm, I love getting down too, though I've never tried it on a dance floor before." You smile sinfully and take a sip of your wine. Ben's eyes went wide and he smiled. "I'm always up to try new things though." 

"As am I." He winked.   
********  
The car ride back to your flat was filled with funny stories and stories about work and family, it was a pleasure getting to know Ben so well. As the car pulled up to the curb Ben helped you out and walked you upstairs to your flat. He seemed a bit nervous, his eyes scattered around, avoiding yours as he was deep in thought. 

"Um..."Ben cleared his throat."I, uh...I had a really nice evening. Do it again next week?" His lips curled up on one side in a crooked smile. 

"I'd love too. Thank you for this evening, I had a wonderful time." You smiled and looked to his eyes know that he looked to yours.

"Um...I guess this is goodnight then." 

"You're welcome to come inside for awhile if you'd like." You motioned to the door behind you.

"No, I've got work to do, I'd love to, it isn't that I don't want to, I do, really...I do have work, scripts, papers, and the like...next time?" Ben rambled, clearly nervous, but nervous about what you thought.

"Ben, it's okay. I understand." You smiled warmly. 

"Really?" He creased his brows.

"Of course, I've got work to do as well." You chuckled. Ben flicked his eyes over your face and between your eyes, he leaned in slowly while still searching for any sign of hesitation from you. His hand slowly made it's way to your upper arm and he looked to your eyes once more before closing them as you did yours. His soft lips pressed a gentle kiss on yours, he lingered just a bit. 

"This is amazing." You thought to yourself and raised your hand to his jaw as he raised his to now rest on your neck. His tongue moved slowly over your lips to gain entry, you parted your lips slightly and he slipped in. His tongue met yours as he ran his over your teeth and tongue. You sighed, relaxing into his arms a bit more. Your faces fit perfectly together like a puzzle. Ben pulled away but kept his face close to yours, a smile spread on both of your faces. His hand remained at your neck as yours did on his cheek. You could stay like this all night but Ben leaned back again with that same smile and looked to you.

"Thank you." You said softly, a blush rushing over your face.

"Thank you. Goodnight." Ben helped you open the door and let you in. He waved slightly as you closed the door with a huge grin. Closing and locking the door you pressed your back against it and sighed happily, a little giggle escaping your mouth. 

"He's perfect." You slid to the carpet, you were in love.


End file.
